petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Abgar/My current project
I thought I could share some details about my current project. Since it's still not completely formed, I don't think it needs a wiki article itself, so the blog will be a nice place to talk about it. I actually started making this engine a long time ago, but I lost interest because it seemed kinda hopeless. It started as a text based background builder, then I added a graphical inventory for the map pieces and it slowly evolved from using text strings to using a graphic file, which sparked my interest in it again. I would add pictures but for some reason the wiki won't let me add them from my iPad, but I have been sharing some in the NintendoLife forums. The graphics are completely boxy. Don't expect anything too fancy! So here's the concept of the game... It'll basically be an open-ended sandboxy experience where you are a small skeleton (not sure if I will change the character later, I kinda like the skeleton!) living in a small claustrophobic forest (32*32 "squares", feels larger than it sounds) and you collect resources from it to buy items and customize the place. It will work around real time like Petit Farm, but I want it to be more complex than that! Right now the game is capable of generating random forests; every forest has a river that flows in a random snake-like fashion and large patches of grass where weeds, flowers and trees grow naturally and dry areas where rocks spawn (by magic). Every forest starts with a small little house for the player in a random location, so every forest starts different. The player will then be able to shape the forest to its liking by using tools and items bought or "created" with resources. The axe cuts trees, the shovel can cover up or expand the river, the hammer can be used to destroy the bridge and starter house to customize them, etc. Then there's the resource gathering. I plan to add various laid back activities, ranging from foraging for fruit, to fishing and even growing plants ala Petit Farm and hoping mushrooms appear. That's where the real time clock will come into use... Like in Petit Farm, things will use real time. Trees will need time to generate fruit, crops will take real days to grow and random items will spawn on the ground with the change of the day. This time however, I want the game to be able to track the number of days the player has gone without playing and plague the forest with weeds, flowers, mushrooms and dry crops accordingly! At least this is what I want from the project! I hope I manage to do it all before I get another petit coder's block, so wish me luck! Just remember... No promises. About the name? Eh uh... I have been naming it Petit Forest ever since it started. Not sure if that will be final. Category:Blog posts